Consecuencias del vino
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Esa noche en el CDC, cuando nadie mira, hay dos almas uniendose por primera vez. /Caryl/ Rate: T OJO, One-shoot sensual /


**e.e Holo… seeh, este es el one-shoot de sensualidad extrema xD alkshjklash No me culpen si se quedan con traumas psicológicos, yo no pago por reparaciones en el cerebro ._. Tal vez si es algo grafica (no creo que sea taaaanto xD), pero pues de eso trata xD  
Rate: T - OJO, si es de sexo.  
Comentarios: Si no te gusta leer estas escenas, no leas… ajkhsas c:  
Gracias a: Jenni que fue la de la idea n.n  
Introducción: Alcohol, puro alcohol y sus efectos.**

**-Xcaret.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Vino para ti. Vino para mí. Sexo infeliz.**

_El__alcohol tiene como efecto la estupidez, en algunos casos necesitamos ser estúpidos._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Primer error: Jenner sacando el vino.

Segundo error: Haber tomado.

Tercer y último error: No medir cuanto tomaba.

Todos tomaban, y eso era evidente. Hasta Carl había tomado (un poco, pero lo había hecho). Solo algunos se abstenían de hacerlo, esos que se divertían viendo a los otros ponerse ebrios y esos a los que el alcohol no perfilaba en su lenguaje.

Algo si era evidente: Daryl era uno de los más altos en el alcoholímetro.

"Daryl, te reto" El susodicho elevo su botella pidiendo por la continuación. "Veamos quien puede tomar más antes de echarlo de nuevo para afuera"

Una ola de _ius_ y _guacala_ se hicieron escuchar de las bocas de las mujeres, en cambio los hombres estaban dando gritos de macho (esos que sacan cuando están emocionados). Shane se fue del lado de Rick como su réferi, mientras que Merle se había puesto detrás de su hermano al mismo puesto.

"Grimes, ¿estás seguro? Mi hermanito tendrá fachada de inocente, pero cuando es al tomar nadie le gana"

"Tu cliente solo comerá los restos que deje mi cliente, Dixon" Shane hablo antes de que Rick lo hiciera, y con una sonrisa socarrona les pidió a todos que colocaran todas las botellas que encontraran encima de la mesa.

Uno a uno fueron poniéndolas en la gigante mesa de fierro, hasta Jenner parecía divertido con la idea de gastarse su vino viendo a esos dos jugar. Cuando finalmente había más de veinte botellas, fue Merle quien dio el toque de inicio chocando una cuchara en una botella.

Los dos salvajes agarraron la primera botella, mientras que Rick iba trago por trago tratando de acostumbrarse al ardor, Daryl ya estaba por acabarse lo último de la suya.

"¡Te dije Grimes!"

Merle palmeo la espalda de su hermano con algo de simpatía, sabía que Daryl no le fallaría en esto, menos en su especialidad.

Pasaban los minutos y al parecer el policía se había puesto a la altura del cazador. Todos estaban en tensión, no era esa simple tensión que te da cuando ves a tu equipo de futbol jugar… era esa tensión de emoción que tenia a todos en garras ansiando ver el final de todo.

Botellas:

Rick 6. Daryl 6.

Rick 10. Daryl 11.

Rick 12. Daryl 12.

Rick 15. Daryl 14.

Botellas en estomago:

Rick 0. Daryl 14.

Todos terminaron riendo con un Rick mareado expulsando todo el licor que había conseguido tomar. Aunque las botellas no eran de un tamaño grande, eran lo razonablemente grandes para poner a todos ebrios. Lamentablemente el juego no se trataba de ver quien se ponía más borracho, si no de quien podía tomar más.

"Te dije que Grimes no aguantaría. Buen juego oficial."

Merle rio a la cara asesina de Shane.

"Acepto que tu cliente fue en gran jugador" Daryl al oír eso se agacho, dando ese toque de fino a su reverencia "Aunque yo que tu, lo dormiría cerca del baño…"

El mayor asintió, sabía que tarde o temprano su hermano terminaría expulsando las catorce botellas fuera. "Vamos, Darylena, vamos a acostarte"

"¡Pero Merle! No me quiero acostar contigo ¡Mejor con… con… _Carol_!" Lo último lo susurro en la oreja de Merle, haciendo que el aliento infestado de alcohol le cosquilleara en la nuca.

Sí, todos habían escuchado y en ese momento la de la cara roja era Carol tratando de simular que no lo había escuchado. En cambio Sophia no podía dejar de reír.

"Si, campeón. Tal vez después, ahora ve al cuarto, ya voy contigo"

"¿Seguro?" Merle rio.

"Si, anda…"

Cuando Daryl ya no estaba a la vista, el mayor volteo a Carol y le regalo una sonrisa apenada, diciendo con la mirada la disculpa formulada en la garganta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todo estaba en silencio, hasta se podía escuchar el ruidito que hacia la máquina de Jenner… esa que hablaba estupidez y media. Esa.

Daryl se sentó lentamente en su catre, podía sentir el vino viajar por sus venas y colocarse justo donde más lo molestaba. Esa parte ubicada en medio de sus dos piernas debajo del estomago. Si.

Volteo a ver a Merle que roncaba cual oso en hibernación. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nada lo levantaría de donde estaba, salió del cuarto en puros bóxers y de puntitas. Mas valía prevenir que lamentar después.

En su crudo mundo algo le decía que había más vino en la cocina, justo donde había tomado horas antes. Feliz agarro dos botellas solitarias, pensó que sería una lástima dejarlas hay, sin que nadie se las tomara… solitas.

Vagando por todo el lugar, termino dando con la sala donde estaban todos esos libros aburridos. Ya que, tendría que tomar hay. Estaba a punto de abrir la primera botella cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la sala. Una bola envuelta en cobijas estaba dormida en el sillón.

Su curiosidad le gano, y no le importo que aquella persona lo viera en bóxers, total. Que más daba. Levantando un poco la cobija dio con una cabeza de piel clara y cabello gris brilloso. Carol.

"Carol… hey… Carol" La movió un poco para ver si seguía viva, algo en su subconsciente aun se preocupaba por ella, cuando vio que abría los ojos una sonrisa se deposito en su boca "Hey"

"¿Daryl? Estas … estas" Sus mejillas se sonrojaron dándole un toque tierno a todo el asunto.

Cuando volteo para abajo vio que solo llevaba sus bóxers naranjas con caritas de Mickey Mouse por todas partes.

"Lindos bóxers"

"Lindo Bra"

Volvió a sonrojarse. Se había olvidado ponerse de nuevo su camisón de dormir, la noche era calurosa y por eso había decidido dormir en el sillón, la sala de lectura era la más fría de todos los lugares.

"Creo que estamos a mano"

"Creo que si… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le paso algo a Soph?"

"¿Qué? No, no. Es solo que la habitación está muy caliente. De todas formas creo que debería irme, no quiero que despierte y no me vea con ella"

Daryl se quito de su camino y dejo que Carol se sentara abiertamente en el sillón. No pudo evitar dejar viajar su mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer. Llevaba su bra color negro y unos shorts de lana, esos que dejan viajar a la imaginación.

"¿Quieres?" Carol rio cuando Daryl le entrego una botella "Es solo un trago"

No pudo negarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y, esa fue la última gota" Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, dejando su garganta al descubierto "Fue un gusto tomar hoy contigo Carol Peletier"

Aunque ella no estaba tan ebria como él, no estaba en sus sanos juicios. "El placer fue mío Daryl Dixon."

"Bueno, ¿me haría el honor de dejarla acompañarla a su habitación?" Se paro y dejo que su brazo formara un gancho, en el cual la mujer se termino colgando.

El camino fue silencioso (si quitamos los pasos torpes que trataban de ocultar). De un momento a otro la puerta de su habitación apareció, dejando a los dos sin palabras. Solo miradas.

"Buenas noches, Daryl"

Se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al tratar de alcanzarlo, se puso de puntitas y sumando su falta de equilibrio en ese momento, solo consiguió empujarlo hacia la pared a sus espaldas.

Ambos omitieron sus risas, sabiendo que una niña podía despertarse en cualquier momento.

"¿Me quieres seducir?"

"No, yo no seduzco empujando hombres…" Acerco su nariz al cuello de Daryl, absorbiendo ese olor tan suyo "Amo como hueles"

"Hagamos que huelas igual"

Y diciendo eso, acerco a la mujer más a él, dejando que su cuerpo quedara entre la pared y ella. No fue un beso tierno como habían querido fuera su primero, pero al alcohol, es eso. Adrenalina y estupidez. Con rapidez fue mordiendo y saboreando cada parte de la boca de Carol, no dejo ningún espacio sin probar. Si alguien los hubiera visto se hubiera sorprendido de que no se hubieran asfixiado aun.

Con manos delicadas le fue quitando ese estúpido camisón para dormir, volviéndola a dejar en pura ropa interior. Mientras que ella estaba luchando contra ella misma sobre quitarle el bóxer o no.

"A-aquí no… "

La poca cordura que le quedaba hizo que la jalara de nuevo hacia aquella sala de lectura.

Ambos dentro y una puerta con seguro fueron suficientes para que volvieran a lo suyo.

Volvió a devorar a la mujer, pero esta vez de una forma lenta que la volvía loca, dejando que sus manos se encargaran de viajar por su cuerpo, tocando por allí y por allá. Solo haciendo que la mujer cada vez fuera perdiendo su control.

Las manos masculinas pronto encontraron el short, y más pronto de lo que pudo pensar ya tenía su mano dentro, dejando que los primeros gemidos de la mujer salieran.

"D-Daryl…"

Su control se extinguió, y junto a ella cayo al sillón. Dejando a Carol debajo de él. No quito su mano de donde jugaba con ella, si no que con la otra trataba de quitarle la última prenda restante, en esa tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de ella. Por primera vez, Carol era la que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él.

No se quería quedar atrás, con sus dos manos fue bajando el bóxer de Mickey hasta las rodillas de Daryl, solo dejándole a él el trabajo de quitárselos completamente.

Ya desnudos, ambos pares de manos acariciaban todo del otro. Al parecer era Daryl quien quería darle placer a ella, y ni un segundo aparto su mano de la entrepierna. Mientras que Carol trataba de aferrarse a la tela del sillón.

"Daryl"

Una palabra y el susodicho alejo su mano para ser remplazada con su entrepierna. Dejo que Carol se fuera acostumbrando a él, algo le decía que no había tenido relaciones recientes.

Carol lucho contra el dolor que le causaba, y eso que no estaba totalmente dentro de ella, así que con un suspiro le indico a Daryl que se moviera. Pronto aquel dolor punzante fue reemplazado con el cosquilleo.

Daryl capturo de nuevo los labios de Carol, evitando así que ambos gritaran y que todo el lugar los escuchara. Sin embargo cuando ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas dándole más accesibilidad a ella, no pudo contener el gruñido que se escapo. Se sentía tan bien. Nunca había sido muy socialista y mucho menos muy romántico. Y por eso las parejas que había tenido eran limitadas. No tenía mucha experiencia y estaba más que decir que las ocasiones sexuales en las que se había encontrado eran solo 3, de las cuales las tres una mujer siempre había estado al mando.

El calor le indico que no aguantaría mas, pero su ego gritaba que no lo haría hasta que ella callera en las mismas redes que él. Fueron las uñas encajadas en su espalda que se lo dijeron: ella estaba por hacerlo.

"Daryl… ya… por favor"

Y en ese momento ambos cayeron en el mismo lugar. Ambos succionando por más aire mientras que su clímax consumía lo que tenían en sus pulmones… y por supuesto al suelo ya que el pobre sillón termino siendo muy débil para todo eso.

"¿Crees… que… Jenner se dé cuenta?"

"A la mierda Jenner" Beso la frente de Carol, quitando con sus labios el pequeño sudor que ahí se había depositado "Nos vamos a ir antes de que alguien llegue y así no sabrán quien fue"

"En ese caso… bien" Dejo que la relajación los volviera a inundar. Pero cuando Daryl decidió separarse esa agitación volvió a adueñarse de ella.

"Me di cuenta… no sabía que eras tan fogosa, Peletier" Parecía chiste pero él también podría haber tenido un segundo round "Oye… no es tan mala idea."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" Parecía asustado, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido quedarse dormido? "Mierda, mierda, mierda"

"¿Pasa algo Merle?"

"No, no. Soph, solo no encuentro al idiota de mi hermano"

"Ni yo a mama"

"¿Qué?" La realidad lo cacheteo "Oh no"

Ambos buscaron por todas partes, primero en la cocina, luego en la sala principal, luego en las habitaciones vacías… y a Sophia se le ocurrió la sala de lectura.

Al llegar ahí, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Merle solo pudo colocar sus manos en los ojos de la niña.

"¿Esos son…?"

"Si…"

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, lo que había sido un sillón, ahora solo eran partes de un sillón. Madera por allí y la tela por allá, y justo encima de un colchón estaban los dos humanos enrollados entre brazos y piernas. Sin contar que algunos libros estaba fuera de lugar y que las plantas que ahí se encontraban (las que habían sobrevivido un apocalipsis pero no esa noche) ya estaba hechas tierra, nada más.

"Soph, ve a la cocina… y diles que ya los encontré, no digas nada mas"

"Pero…"

"Anda, se buena niña"

"Ok, pero ¿Merle?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Esto significa que tendré un hermanito y que pronto Daryl será mi papi y tu mi tío?"

El solo pudo reír, y quitándole las manos de los ojos, la volteo hacia la puerta. "Si, tal vez eso signifique pequeña, ahora ve"

Cuando ya no estuvo enfrente de ellos, Merle camino hacia aquellos dos y pateo un lado de Daryl, no tan fuerte como para dejarle marca pero si para despertarlo.

"Cinco minutos mas"

"Yo creo que no, Darylena… tendrán que limpiar todo esto"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué paso?"

Daryl y Carol se voltearon a ver. Y él solo pudo pasar su brazo por el desnudo pecho de Carol para taparla de Merle.

"Bueno, que les puedo decir… el alcohol jugó con ustedes dos, tortolos. Sophia estará preguntando para cuando el hermanito, así que, suerte"

Se volvieron a ver y hay lo supieron: El estúpido alcohol no es bueno en un fin del mundo. Te hace hacer cosas estúpidas y necesarias.

_~The End~_

_(*Inserte musiquita de "Hangover"*)_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Si leiste todo, pervertid ! xD okno ._. Gracias por leer! Y creo que pondré (después) un final alternativo, asi que si lo van a querer leer, les presento al botón de follow :3 **

**Gracias por leer! xD añlsjlkas**


End file.
